


Miss Harleen Quinzel

by Slytherina



Category: The Joker - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina
Summary: *The Jokers perspective*





	

**Author's Note:**

> *The Jokers perspective*

I didn't know a thing about her. I only knew that when she kissed me, I felt alive again and my whole world became something different. It was heaven and hell, brought together in my head. My own secret world. And I would burn there.


End file.
